Paixão Proibida  Queridos Assassinos
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Eles, os assassinos mais frios e cruéis de Londres. Elas, quatro simples estudantes de direito. Eles foram contratados para matá-las. Elas se apaixonaram por seus assassinos. Pois eles se amavam, mas não podiam ficar juntos.
1. A Ligação

**Introdução**

Era uma tarde de inverno bastante fora do comum, o sol estava brilhando no céu, apesar de não produzir muito calor. Pontas estava em seu quarto quando o telefone tocou:

- Sim? – Perguntou Pontas em um tom de voz baixo.

- Gostaria de contratar você e seus amigos para fazerem um serviço. – Falou uma voz.

- E este seria? – Questionou Pontas.

- Sequestro e morte de quatro garotas. – Disse a voz.

- Hum... Quem requisita o serviço? – Perguntou.

- Voldemort. Pago 300 por cada.

- Nomes? – Pediu Pontas.

- Lílian Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance e Alice Flynn. Encontrem-me amanhã no Caldeirão Furado.

Após isso, Voldemort desligou o telefone e Pontas desceu as escadas para dar as notícias. No dia seguinte, os quatro amigos esperavam no Caldeirão Furado, logo um vulto coberto por uma capa sentou-se na mesa e disse enquanto colocava um saquinho em cima desta:

- Aqui o dinheiro. Espero ver o sangue delas quando chegar ao local do crime. Eu vou saber se o sangue não pertencê-las.


	2. Á Espreita

**Á espreita**

Era mais uma noite fria na cidade de Londres e a cidade estava coberta por uma espessa névoa que impedia as pessoas de verem claramente qualquer coisa a mais de um metro de distância. Ao longe, eram dificilmente distinguidas em meio à escuridão quatro silhuetas masculinas. Estas pertenciam á um grupo de garotos que observava atentamente a janela de uma casa, a única fonte de luz de toda a rua. Após alguns minutos aonde só eram ouvidas suas respirações calmas, fez-se ouvir um barulho que claramente poderia ser identificado como o de algo batendo de encontro ao chão. Os meninos nem ao mínimo se moveram, só tiveram uma reação quando uma mão delicada tocou a porta de vidro antes de apagar a luz. O mais alto deles e que parecia claramente ser o líder então quebrou o silêncio:

- Então é aqui que elas moram?

- Sim, Pontas. – Murmurou outro garoto.

- Isso vai ser interessante... – Refletiu Pontas.

Os quatro então foram embora escondidos pelo breu da noite. Antes disso, o líder deles, deixou caída na porta da casa uma rosa negra. O símbolo deles... E de todas as trevas que os envolviam. Eles, os garotos mais procurados do FBI, os assassinos mais frios e cruéis de toda a Londres... Ninguém poderia imaginar que eles estavam mais próximos do que imaginavam.

James Nathan Potter era um homem de 21 anos, seus cabelos negros bagunçados displicentemente e os olhos castanho-amendoados com um tom esverdeado faziam várias, se não todas, as garotas caírem aos seus pés, era moreno, alto e forte. Este era Pontas, o líder do grupo mais temido de todo o país, ou melhor, de todo o mundo.

Sirius Órion Black era um homem de 21 anos, cabelos castanho-escuro caindo sobre seus olhos azuis, sua pele era amorenada, era alto e forte (Não tanto quanto James nos quesitos: pele, alto e forte). Ele era Almofadinhas, o segundo integrante do grupo que, por sinal, chamava-se Marotos.

Remus John Lupin era um homem de 21 anos, cabelos castanho-claros e olhos cor de mel, sua pele era branca, e era, não tanto quanto os outros, alto e forte. Este era Aluado, o terceiro integrante dos Marotos.

Frank Michael Longbottom era um homem de 21 anos, cabelos castanho-escuros encaracolados e olhos castanhos, pele amorenada, era +/- alto e não tão forte quanto os amigos mais mesmo assim forte. Este era Listras, o último integrante dos Marotos.

Horas depois, os quatro estavam no quartel general dos Marotos, uma casa enorme, ricamente decorada, atrás desta havia um imenso jardim e mais atrás iniciava-se uma floresta. Todos que moravam por perto invejávamos quatro jovens que ali moravam, sem saber quem eles realmente eram.


	3. Primeiro Encontro

**Primeiro Encontro**

Lílian Evans estava em seu quarto. Acabara de apagar as luzes, estava um pouco preocupada de que alguém levantasse por sua causa, já que derrubara sua porta retrato no chão. Olhou instintivamente para o porta retrato que, agora, continha uma pequena e fina rachadura. Na foto podiam-se ver quatro garotas sorrindo.

A mais alta chamava-se Lílian Evans e seu apelido era Lily, era ruiva, com os cabelos ondulados com cachos grandes nas pontas até o meio das costas e umas mechas mais curtas formando uma franja, era magra, com a pele clara e curvilínea, com o corpo chamado "corpo perfeito", seus olhos eram absurdamente verdes. Tinha 21 anos e estava terminando seu curso de direito.

A garota imediatamente à sua direita chamava-se Marlene Mckinnon e seu apelido era Lene, tinha os cabelos negros com cachos largos um pouco acima do meio das costas, seus olhos eram azuis. Era magra e sua pele era um pouco amorenada, era curvilínea. Com 21 anos estava por terminar seus estudos de direito.

Uma das outras meninas chamava-se Emmeline Vance e seu apelido era Emme, era loira, com os cabelos ondulados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, magra, com a pele clara e curvilínea. Seus olhos eram castanho-claros. Já havia completado 21 anos e logo terminaria o curso de direito.

A última menina chamava-se Alice Flynn* e seu apelido era Lice, tinha os cabelos castanhos, lisos até alguns dedos abaixo dos ombros, seu corte era picotado. Possuía os olhos castanhos, era magra, com a pele amorenada e era curvilínea. Tinha 21 anos e em pouco tempo terminaria seus estudos de direito.

Lílian deitou-se e dormiu, sem saber que no próximo dia encontraria seus piores inimigos.

No dia seguinte as quatro meninas acordaram com os raios do sol a incidir fracamente sobre seus corpos. Vestiram-se com o uniforme da Universidade, (Camisa social de manga curta feminina branca, gravata vermelha, regata preta com uma listra vermelha em baixo acima do final da blusa, saia de pregas preta e sapato ou sandália preta.) tomaram café da manhã, entraram no carro de Lily (um conversível preto) e foram para a Universidade.

Assim que chegaram ao prédio perceberam um grande grupo de pessoas amontoado na porta da secretaria. Não tiveram nem tempo de perguntar o que havia acontecido e a professora chamou-os para a aula de cálculo.

Horas se passaram e finalmente o sinal bateu. Lily, Lene, Emme e Lice estavam no gramado onde sempre ficavam no intervalo quando sentiram que estavam sendo observadas. Ao se virarem, viram os garotos mais lindos que já haviam olhado em todas as suas vidas com os olhares presos nelas. As meninas entreolharam-se confusas. Eles estavam observando-as?

N/A: *: Gente, no meio do capítulo, quando eu tava descrevendo a Alice, tinha um (*), é porque eu inventei este sobrenome, eu não sei o real dela. Hehe. ¬¬

Gente aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Mandem REVIEWS! Quando puderem e não quiserem me deixar sozinha.

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Licia – **Obrigada! É bom saber que você está gostando da fic. "Essa foi uma das minhas melhores idéias, e cá entre nós, isso é alguma coisa." Hehe, zoa. Beijinhooos.

**Mila Pink** – É as aparências enganam... Haha. Relaxa que no desencadear da história você irá saber por que eles foram contratados. Que bom que achou a fic interessante. Beijinhooos.

**AnneBlackPotter **– Que bom que você gostou! Fiquei muito feliz em saber. Beijinhooos.

Eu não sei quando eu vou postar o próximo capítulo. Devo postar na terça ou na quarta-feira. Mas ele vai estar maior que esse provavelmente, ou então eu irei postar dois de uma só vez.

Beijooooooos.


	4. Apresentações

**Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Infelizmente. **

**Apresentações**

Os Marotos haviam se transferido para o mesmo curso de direito que suas vítimas faziam. Estiveram observando-as o dia inteiro e agora não era diferente. Perceberam que as quatro viraram-se e olhavam ao redor para ver quem as olhava, e também que notaram que eram eles. Prontamente os quatro levantaram-se e foram em direção a aquelas belíssimas garotas que eles teriam de matar, infelizmente.

- Olá garotas! – Cumprimentou James – Chamo-me James Potter. É um prazer conhecer tão belas damas. – Completou ele.

- Ah! Olá! – Disse Lily corada – Sou Lílian Evans.

- Eu sou Marlene Mckinnon.

- Meu nome é Alice Flynn.

- Emmeline Vance.

Apresentaram-se as três outras meninas.

- Remus Lupin.

- Eu sou Sirius Black.

- Meu nome é Frank Longbottom.

Disseram os outros três meninos. Passou-se um minuto de um constrangedor silêncio, até que Marlene o quebrou.

- E então? Alunos novos?

- É. – Respondeu Sirius.

O sinal tocou assim que Sirius respondeu. Os oito levantaram-se e as meninas murmuraram um constrangido "tchau" antes de irem para a sala.

Os meninos entreolharam-se e então Remus perguntou:

- E aí?

- São elas mesmas. – Confirmou James.

- Vamos para a aula. Em casa falamos nisso. – Disse Frank.

As aulas do dia haviam acabado. Na saída da Universidade os Marotos acenaram para as meninas e elas corresponderam o gesto da mesma maneira.

Os quatro meninos chegaram em casa e deitaram-se desleixadamente sobre o sofá.

- Beleza. Como nós vamos fazer? – Questionou Sirius.

- Acho melhor esperarmos até a formatura. Assim teremos mais tempo para planejar e depois da formatura não vai ser tão estranho se elas sumirem por alguns dias. Ganharemos mais ou menos uma semana e meia para nos escondermos. – Respondeu James.

- Ok. – Frank e Remus concordaram.

- Por que vamos matar essas meninas? – Indagou Remus enquanto olhava para James .

- Eu realmente não sei. – Respondeu James.

Após isso os quatro garotos foram à cozinha comer algo e logo depois subiram para dormir. Na mente deles uma única pergunta: Porque Voldemort quer o fim delas?

N/A: Hey! E aí pessoinhas felizes. Hehe. Deu a loca na autora.

Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic.

Eu só queria avisar uma paradex. Eu sei que o Frank não era um maroto, e sim o Pedro. Porém eu não gosto de Pettigrew. Sem contar que não ia fazer sentido já que a quarta garota é a Alice.

Esse final deu um suspense né? Mistériooo... Muahahahaha. Sou má. Hehe, zoa.

Ah! E gente! Reviews, please!

Ninguém vai morrer se digitar... Quer dizer se tiver uma bomba no teclado vai, mas isso não vem ao caso...

Beijinhooooooooos.

Di-Lua Black Snape.


	5. Visitas, Cartas e Planos

_**Estou começando seriamente a acreditar que ninguém ta lendo essa merda aqui. Leiam o N/a final é importante.**_

**Visitas, Cartas e Planos**

No dia seguinte os Marotos acordaram com um barulho de porta batendo. Quando chegaram à sala de estar viram um homem de capa preta, nariz de gancho e cabelos oleosos.

- Sou Severo Snape. O Lord pediu-me para entregar-lhes este envelope. Com licença. – Disse enquanto colocava a carta na mão de James e ia embora.

Os Marotos entreolharam-se sem entender muita coisa, mas decidiram a abrir a carta. Frank logo se pôs a lê-la.

(N/a: Em _Itálico _é a carta e em **negrito** são os comentários.)

_Caros Assassinos,_

**Que delicado ele. – Murmurou Almofadinhas ironicamente.**

_Creio que não estejam a entender o motivo desta carta tão repentina. Estou apenas lhes escrevendo para dizer que o motivo de eu estar requisitando seus serviços é que eu tive um pequeno desentendimento com estas jovens moças no passado. _

_Digamos que elas descobriram mais do que deveriam saber. Não quero arriscar que elas contem para a polícia sobre o que sabem._

_Portanto seria de meu interesse que vocês explodissem elas em pedaços o mais rápido possível._

_**Super dócil. - Falou Remus sarcasticamente**__._

_Lord Voldemort._

_Ps.: MATEM-NAS._

- Dá para entender que ele as quer fora do caminho dele o mais rápido possível. – Disse James.- Ele mencionou isso só umas míseras 50 vezes. – Ele completou sarcasticamente.

Os outros marotos riram.

- Acho melhor começarmos a arquitetar logo um plano. – Disse Remus.

- Aham. – Concordou Frank.

Os quatro dirigiram-se para a cozinha, sentaram-se na bancada e James pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta. Então começou a escrever em uma letra fina e inclinada.

Plano

Vítimas: Lílian Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance e Alice Flynn.

- E aí? Qual é o plano. – Perguntou o líder dos marotos.

- Não sabemos. Vamos pensando em alguma coisa durante a semana. – Respondeu Sirius.

- Muito bem. – Falou Pontas.

James guardou cuidadosamente o papel dentro da última gaveta do armário da cozinha. Precisavam pensar em algum plano logo. Enquanto isso seria bom se eles virassem amigos delas. É isso seria realmente ótimo.

Foi no quarto de Sirius e chamou-o, fez o mesmo com Remus e Frank. Quando todos estavam reunidos novamente no corredor falou:

- Eu tive a idéia de virarmos amigos delas. Assim ganhamos a confiança delas, além de que poderemos descobrir seus pontos fracos.

- Ótima idéia! – Concordou Aluado.

- É. Sem contar que elas são gatas. Talvez nós possamos nos aproveitar disso. – Falou Sirius logo se arrependendo, pois levou um tapa na nuca, dado por James.

- Pelo amor de deus Sirius. Elas são nossas vítimas. Não uma das putas com quem você fica nos bordéis. – Reclamou Frank.

Os quatro entreolharam-se e riram. É, ao que parece eles nunca iriam mudar.

**N/a: LEIAM, POR FAVOR!**

**Gente eu queria a opinião de vocês em fazer um final feliz ou triste.**

**Eu já escrevi um final feliz e tals. Mas se a galera que ainda tá lendo isso preferir, eu faço um triste. Apesar de que eu acho que a galera vai preferir o feliz.**

**Foi mal pelo final deste capítulo que eu sei que ficou uma merda.**

**Enfim, Beijinhoooooos Potterianos.**

**Escrevam reviews, please please! E se escreverem digam que final preferem.**

**Bye Bye! *garotinhaacenando***

**Di-Lua Black Snape**


	6. Amizade

**Amizade**

Lily, Lene, Emme e Lice já estavam sentadas em suas carteiras em frente à mesa do professor. Estavam conversando enquanto a sala ainda estava vazia. Olharam para o lado assim que ouviram o suave ranger da porta a se abrir.

- Hey! –Falou o garoto de cabelos castanho-claros. – Como estão?

- Bem, obrigada Remus. – Respondeu Emmeline.

- Olá! – Responderam em uníssono os outros três garotos.

- Oi! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo as três meninas restantes.

Passou-se um tempo em que ninguém falava nada, até que o professor chegou tirando-os daquele constrangedor silêncio. Durante a aula Sirius recebeu um bilhete de James.

Pontas – Eu estava pensando... Acho que é uma boa idéia nós quatro repararmos em como elas são. Tipo qualidades e defeitos. O que você acha?

Sirius pegou o papelzinho e respondeu concordando. Em seguida passou o papelzinho para Remus que escreveu em concordância, e logo para Frank que também achou uma ótima idéia. Assim que James recebeu o bilhete de volta o sinal tocou e eles foram liberados para a próxima aula.

- Olá! Bem vindos à aula de biologia. Hoje vocês serão divididos em duplas e cada uma terá que avaliar um microorganismo e escrever tudo o que souberem sobre ele. A resposta mais completa renderá pontos para a dupla. Se estiver completa 5 e mais ou menos 3. Hum... Vamos ver as duplas agora. – Disse a professora, antes olhando para a turma e em seguida analizando a chamada. – Arthur Weasley e Molly Prewett, Gideon e Fabian Prewett, Berta Jorkins e Mary McDonald, Edgar Bones e... , Lílian Evans e James Potter, …, Sirius Black e Marlene Mckinnon, ..., Remus Lupin e Emmeline Vance, …, Alice Flynn e Frank Longbottom,…, Bertram Aubrey e Rita Skeeter, … - A professor depois de uns longos 15 minutos terminou de anunciar as duplas.

James, Sirius, Remus e Frank estavam muito satisfeitos já que teriam mais tempo de conquistar as amizades das quatro garotas. Cada um se encaminhou em direção a suas duplas e sentaram se aos seus lados esperando para saber sobre o que eles deveriam escrever. Logo a professora Sprout passou ao lado de todos distribuindo os nomes dos microorganismos. Lílian e James teriam de escrever sobre a bactéria _**Thiomargarita namibiensis. **_Logo Lily abriu seu caderno e pegou uma caneta preta uma azul e uma vermelha. Olhou para James como se perguntando se poderia escrever ao que ele apenas fez um gesto com a mão dizendo que ela começasse se assim desejasse. Lílian começou então à escrever.

(N/a: Quando a palavra tiver normal é caneta azul, quando estiver em negrito é preta e sublinhada é caneta vermelha.)  
>(Na²: Se não quiserem não precisa ler o trabalho é só que eu geralmente coloco todos os detalhes e tudo o que eles escrevem)

**Thiomargarita namibiensis**

_**Thiomargarita namibiensis**_ é um ser vivo procarionte, do filo das Proteobactérias, descoberto em 1999, na costa da Namíbia, em sedimentos no oceano (na Plataforma continental). É a maior bactéria já descrita. É maior até mesmo que _Epulopiscium fischelsoni_, antes considerado o maior procarioto já descrito. _T. namibiensis_ pode ser visualizada a olho nu, atingindo até cerca de 750 μm (0,75 mm) de comprimento e 0,1 a 0,3 mm de largura.

É um organismo que se utiliza de compostos inorgânicos para obtenção e conservação de energia. A oxidação destes compostos gera energia suficiente para a produção de ATP. Pesquisas recentes mostraram que esta bactéria é anaeróbica facultativa. _T. namibiensis_ é séssil.

Com as descobertas de _Thiomargarita namibiensis_, tornou-se impreciso falar que a **microbiologia** se dedica ao estudo de organismos de proporções micrométricas. Por isso, a microbiologia é dita como o estudo dos microrganismos em geral, incluídos os _todos_ procariontes,eucariontes unicelulares e os vírus.

Durante muito tempo se acreditou que o tamanho das bactérias era limitado pelo seu próprio metabolismo, pois se a bactéria aumentasse muito em tamanho, a área superficial da membrana citoplasmática seria o fator limitante para a eficiência das trocas com o meio externo, e ela seria incapaz de se manter viável e morreria. Assim, se uma bactéria começasse a crescer, aumentando seu volume, a proporção área/volume diminuiria, pois cálculos geométricos nos permitem saber que quando uma esfera aumenta de volume, a sua superfície não aumenta proporcionalmente. Isto faria com que a célula passasse a apresentar um volume muito grande, e sua área superficial seria insuficiente para administrar todas as trocas necessárias através da membrana plasmática.

A partir dos isolados das bactérias "gigantes", a idéia da limitação do tamanho bacteriano vem sendo abandonada, pois não há mais como questionar a existência e viabilidade de _grandes_ bactérias.

Uma das explicações mais prováveis para o tamanho desta bactéria reside na presença de grandes mesossomos em sua célula, refutando assim a hipótese de que tais estruturas seriam meros artefatos de microscopia. Novos estudos vêm sendo realizados, trazendo informações sobre estratégias evolutivas desenvolvidas pelos microrganismos para que sobrevivam, quando apresentam dimensões extremamente maiores que os microrganismos "convencionais".

Assim que Lílian terminou de escrever ela deu para James (N/a: Não pensem besteira. Hehe.) o trabalho. O qual ele leu e ficou embasbacado com o quão bom estava o mesmo. Os dois entregaram o trabalho para a professora e no final da aula a mesma disse que eles eram a dupla vencedora. As aulas terminaram e todos os oito foram para suas casas.

Os marotos ao chegarem foram à cozinha e pegaram o papel onde estavam as coisas do plano, além de quatro sanduíches e uma jará de suco de uva com quatro copos. Dirigiram- se para a sala aonde colocaram tudo sobre a mesinha de centro dos sofás e Pontas começou a escrever as idéias.

_Plano_

_Vítimas: Lílian Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance e Alice Flynn._

_Idéias: Aproximar-se para criar um vínculo de amizade (confiança) e observar para descobrir seus defeitos e qualidades._

_Qualidades e Defeitos:_

_Lílian Evans: _

_Marlene Mckinnon:_

_Emmeline Vance:_

_Alice Flynn:_

- Quando nós descobrirmos as coisas sobre elas nós vamos escrevendo. – Disse Remus.

- Ok. – Concordou Sirius. – Agora acho melhor nós irmos fazer os deveres.

- Pode crer! – Falou Frank.

- Aham. – Disse James.

Assim, os quatro foram para seus respectivos quartos depois de comer seu lanche. No dia seguinte o plano teria início. Após já terem deitado veio à mente de Remus um pensamente repentino: O quê será que aquelas garotas descobriram?

**N/A: Hey! Galerinhaaa. Mais um capítulo! :D**

**Maus a demora. Tô total sem criatividade. Mesmo assim eu escrevi esse cap. Que, é provável, está (muito) ruim. Nem tanto assim, né... *carapensativa***

**Bom...beijinhos. :***

**E... Eu continuo querendo as opiniões para o final.**

**Até o próximo cap.**

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**


	7. Inteligência

**Inteligência**

James acordou com os raios de sol a refletirem em seu rosto, olhou para o lado e viu o relógio marcando 07h30min, levantou-se de um salto e pôs-se a se arrumar. Assim que estava pronto foi passando nos outros quartos e acordando os Marotos.

Os quatro agora estavam reunidos na cozinha tomando o café da manhã. Pontas logo se serviu com torradas e um pouco de suco, e começou a falar.

- Vamos começar hoje o plano, né?

- Cosumzx chertehxzsa. (Com certeza.)- Respondeu Sirius de boca cheia, acabando por lançar migalhas de pão em todos ali presentes.

- SIRIUS! – Falaram os outros três.

- Desculpe... – Respondeu o mesmo após engolir a comida.

Terminaram de comer e dirigiram-se ao colégio.

Hogwarts era um dos três principais e melhores colégios do Reino Unido, ficando empatado com Durmstrang e Beuxbatons. Porém Hogwarts era mais famoso por ser um colégio misto. (N/C: Sim, eu sei que eu escrevi NC. Eu quis dizer nota da chata, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu queria dizer que eu sei que Hogwarts fica na Escócia e não em Londres. Assim como sei que Beuxbatons fica em Paris e Durmstrang na Bulgária.) Ele se assemelhava muito à um castelo medieval por fora, com inúmeros jardins e um grande lago.

Assim que chegaram lá os meninos dirigiram-se para a sala de aula. A próxima aula seria de laboratório com a Profª Mcgonnagal, e não era uma boa idéia se atrasar. Chegando lá eles ocuparam as suas carteiras e esperaram pelo início da aula.

- Bom dia! Hoje eu irei fazer umas perguntas aleatórias para alguns alunos, e estes se responderem corretamente ganharão pontos. – Falou Mcgonnagal. – Lílian Evans, poderia me responder esta pergunta? As mitocôndrias são organelas responsáveis pela respiração. As bactérias não possuem mitocôndrias e muitas delas fazem a respiração. Como isso é possível?

- Isso é possível, pois as bactérias respiram através do mesossomo, que também é responsável pela reprodução assessuada e fazendo assim a fissão binária. – Respondeu Lílian.

- Correto! Agora... Vejamos... – Disse a professora olhando a sala através de seus óculos de lentes quadradas com um olhar severo. – Marlene Mckinnon. A pergunta é: A que acontece na reação química do magnésio + a água com fenolftaleína?

- A queima do magnésio é muito bonita... Ha liberação de uma luz muito forte e intensa, com formação de cinzas. Essas cinzas oxidam de magnésio, já que queimar é reagir com oxigênio. 2 Mg + O2 - 2 MgO. O oxido de magnésio é um oxido básico, ou seja, reagem com água formando uma base. A fenolftaleína é um indicador que colore a solução presente de cor de rosa. MgO + H2O - Mg(OH)2 – Respondeu a aluna.

- Muito bem! Senhor Diggory poderia me dizer... – E assim a professora prosseguiu com as perguntas sendo que as quatro meninas acertaram todas.

Assim que foram liberados os meninos entreolharam-se pensando a mesma coisa. Esperaram até acabarem as aulas e saíram desabalados pelos corredores para chegarem logo na casa deles.

Chegando lá os quatro Marotos subiram para seus quartos, largando desleixadamente suas mochilas pelo quarto, e tomaram um banho apressado, saindo deste vestiram-se com a primeira roupa que alcançaram e desceram.

- Pronto! – Exclamou James pegando rapidamente suas anotações. – Aqui está! – Completou e começou á escrever.

_Plano_

_Vítimas: Lílian Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance e Alice Flynn._

_Idéias: Aproximar-se para criar um vínculo de amizade (confiança) e observar para descobrir seus defeitos e qualidades._

_Qualidades e Defeitos:_

_Lílian Evans: Inteligência_

_Marlene Mckinnon: Inteligência_

_Emmeline Vance: Inteligência_

_Alice Flynn: Inteligência_

Os Marotos se olharam e sorriram. Pelo menos agora eles já tinham alguma coisa na qual eles poderiam basear seu plano.

**N/A: Genteee! Desculpem pela demora pelo capítulo!  
>*carinha de cachorro molhado que caiu da mudança*<strong>

**Eu estava (e estou) totaaaaaaaalmente sem criatividade. Sem contar o natal, ano novo e as quinze mil festas, *saco*, que eu tive que ir. **

**Eu acho que eu vou ficar depois desse cap. um tempo sem escrever porque eu vou viajar para dois lugares, vai ter a festa de ano novo e a minha mãe (quemerdaquerofugirdecasa) resolveu que é maneiro me botar em aulas de tênis, *rolandoosolhos* duvido que eu consiga sequer segurar a raquete direito, quanto mais acertar a bola. COF COF mira péssima COF COF. **

**E... Além disso, eu estou viciada em uma fic... Que eu estou relendo... Mas... Whatever... **

**A propósito quem quiser saber a fic é HG (HarryGinny) e se chama **_**O Anjo de Fogo**_**. Eu sei que no meu perfil ta dizendo que eu não gosto, mas tem umas HG e umas RH (RonHermione) que são legais.**

**Sinto muito, muito mesmo por ter demorado. E para todos que estão pedindo caps maiores... Eu não consigo escrever muito grandes... Mas eu talvez consiga juntar o que seriam dois caps em um.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE MANDARAM REVIEWS! E A TODOS QUE NÃO MANDARAM MAS CONTINUAM LENDO !**

**Beijoooooooooos! **

**Mandem Reviews!**

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**


	8. Curiosidade e Beleza

**Curiosidade e Beleza**

Lílian abriu os olhos, cerrando-os instintivamente segundos depois. Olhou para a esquerda e viu o relógio a marcar 7:30 da manhã. Jogou os lençóis para o outro lado da cama, e levantou em movimentos lentos e arrastados. Mecanicamente dirigiu-se ao banheiro e deixou a água escorrer livremente pelo seu corpo despertando-a. Vestiu uma saia preta, ("tubinho", não sei direito o nome) uma blusa de manga nos ombros de botão (branca), uma gravata preta e uma regata preta por cima. Calçou logo em seguida as sandálias pretas de salto baixo, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e saiu do quarto.

Passou, no caminho para a cozinha, no quarto de Marlene, e a viu deitada de bruços na cama com um dos braços embaixo do travesseiro e o outro caindo para fora da mesma. Suas pernas estavam com um travesseiro preso entre elas. Murmurava algo como "Sim, sim, eu te amo...". Lily deu uma risadinha baixa e foi acordá-la. Debruçou-se por cima de seu corpo e gritou com os lábios rentes aos ouvida da menina adormecida:

- ACOOOOOOOOOORDA LENINHAAAAAAAA!

Marlene levantou-se brusca e rapidamente, olhando desesperadamente de um lado para o outro, até que seus olhos focaram-se em Lily, emitindo um brilho de reconhecimento e ódio.

- Ops! Acho que eu já vou! – Disse Lílian saindo correndo porta afora.

- LILY! EU VOU TE MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! – Gritou Marlene em resposta, correndo logo atrás dela.

Começou, então, uma perseguição pela casa. O que acabou por acordar Alice e Emmeline. Quando as duas desceram encontraram Lílian e Marlene deitadas no sofá, uma ao lado da outra, ofegantes e vermelhas, sendo que Lily tentava inutilmente ajeitar seus cabelos e Marlene sorria vitoriosamente. Lice e Emme se entreolharam e gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

- MONTINHO NAS DUAAAAAAAAS!

E nessa brincadeira elas perderam mais 15 minutos. Sendo que depois todas tiveram que correr para arrumarem-se, já que deviam estar na escola às 8:20, no máximo.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...**

As quatro garotas chegaram ao colégio ao mesmo tempo em que os Marotos. Os oito encararam-se e dirigiram-se para suas respectivas salas. Tiveram as aulas do dia e então todos foram para suas casas. Os Marotos decidiram fazer um passeio por um parque que tinha ali por perto. Chegando lá, depararam-se com quatro contornos femininos sentados embaixo da faia de uma grande e bela árvore, à beira do lago.

Viram que elas pareciam estar no meio de uma pequena discussão.

- Mas eu quero saber do que se trata Lene! – Falou Emmeline.

- Eu não vou falar, porém! – Rebateu a outra.

- Eu também estou curiosa! – Recomeçou Lílian.

- E eu! – Completou Alice.

- Quem mandou serem um bando de curiosas! – Disse Lene.

- Falou a garota não-curiosa. – Ironizou Emmeline.

- Ah! Gente! Deixem-me em paz... – Continuou Marlene.

Os Marotos pararam de ouvir nessa hora. Os quatro correram de volta para casa e pegaram o plano da gaveta. Logo Sirius começou a completar o plano.

_Plano_

_Vítimas: Lílian Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance e Alice Flynn._

_Idéias: Aproximar-se para criar um vínculo de amizade (confiança) e observar para descobrir seus defeitos e qualidades._

_Qualidades e Defeitos:_

_Lílian Evans: Inteligência, Curiosidade._

_Marlene Mckinnon: Inteligência, Curiosidade._

_Emmeline Vance: Inteligência, Curiosidade._

_Alice Flynn: Inteligência, Curiosidade._

Remus guardou o papel novamente na gaveta, por baixo dos objetos que ali estavam. E assim, os quatro rumaram cada um para seus quartos, para fazer seus deveres e descansarem.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...**

Já era de manhã, e James acordou com os raios de sol que entravam em seu quarto através de uma fresta deixada pela grossa e pesada cortina de veludo negro. Levantou-se imediatamente e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um rápido banho e vestiu seu uniforme da faculdade. Uma calça preta, tênis preto e branco, uma camisa de manga curta de botão (branca) e uma gravata preta. Saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção à cozinha. Chegando lá encontrou Remus já acordado, passando manteiga em suas torradas calmamente.

- Hey! – Falou Aluado (Remus, pra quem não lembra) servindo-se de suco de uva.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu Pontas. (James)

- O-o-ieehm... – Murmurou Sirius bocejando, enquanto entrava na cozinha. Segundos depois foi a vez de Frank juntar-se a eles na mesa do café.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...**

Os quatro jovens chegaram ao colégio e foram para a aula de cálculo. Seguiu-se um dia normal até a última aula.

- Bom! Queridos alunos! Eu tenho um comunicado muito importante para fazer-lhes. Hoje, como todos sabem é sexta-feira, o que lhes dará tempo para arrumarem-se. O que eu gostaria de dizer é que nesta segunda-feira, nós teremos um baile de máscaras. Portanto todos estarão liberados das aulas deste mesmo dia. O baile se iniciará às 8:00 da noite e terminará por volta de duas da manhã. Ele irá se realizar no Salão Principal. – Falou o Prof. Flitwick, com sua voz fininha. – Esperamos pela presença de todos.

Logo a sala encheu-se com o burburinho das vozes discutindo sobre o baile. O cochicho não parou até que o sinal tocasse indicando o fim da aula.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...**

Lílian, Marlene, Emmeline e Alice estavam em sua casa, mais precisamente no closet máster, onde elas mantinham guardados os seus vestidos.

- Eu acho que eu vou com um tubinho preto básico... – Comentou Marlene pensativa.

- Não! Você não vai mesmo! Coloca aquele que parece que tem um bando de estrelinhas. – Opinou Lílian.

- Ok! – Concordou Marlene.

- Você vai como, Lily? – Perguntou Emmeline.

- Ah! Eu acho que eu vou com...

E elas passaram o resto da tarde decidindo suas roupas, sapatos, maquiagens, penteados e acessórios.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...**

Era o dia da festa e os Marotos estavam já colocando suas vestes. Em um dos quartos James encarou-se no espelho analisando-se.

O Maroto estava vestido com uma camisa social preta (com dois botões abertos, revelando seu peitoral definido, e as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos), uma calça jeans preta e um sapato social preto. Seus cabelos caíam por sua face de forma desleixada, usava também lentes de contado ao invés de seus óculos de aro fino prateados.

Assim que achou sua imagem satisfatória, colocou a máscara preta que havia comprado e desceu para esperar os outros três garotos.

Logo Sirius descia as escadas trajando uma calça jeans com uma camisa social de mangas compridas (azul-escura, com os primeiros botões abertos), além de sapatos sociais pretos e uma máscara azul.

Remus e Frank também usavam calças jeans. Porém Remus usava uma camisa social com as mangas um pouco dobradas (verde-escura), e Frank uma blusa de botão marrom. Os dois usavam, tal como os outros, sapatos sociais pretos. As máscaras de Remus e Frank eram, respectivamente, verde-escuro e marrom.

Os quatro saíram pela porta da mansão e entraram no carro de Pontas, um Audi preto. Saíram em alta velocidade deixando para trás apenas um leve rastro de poeira.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...  
>(Enquanto isso...)<strong>

Lílian, Marlene, Emmeline e Alice encontravam-se reunidas no quarto de Lily. Estavam todas de banho tomado e haviam acabado de fazer as unhas à algum tempo, portanto estas já estavam secas. Passaram-se quarenta minutos e as quatro finalmente estavam prontas.

Lily usava uma blusa tomara-que-caia preta com um colete de manga curta, um pouco mais curto que a blusa, jeans por cima. Trajava uma saia xadrez preta, branca e cinza, e saltos altos pretos. Usava um colar com um pingente de pedra negra, adornando-lhe o pescoço alvo. De suas orelhas pendiam duas argolas pretas, combinando com as cinco pulseiras que estavam em seu pulso direito. Suas unhas foram pintadas de um negro brilhante e reluziam à luz do luar. Usava uma sombra degradê (ou dégradé, em francês), sendo que no começo do olho era branca e ia ficando mais escura, passando por tons de cinza e prata, até chegar ao preto. Seus cílios estavam maiores devido ao uso do rímel e o contorno de seus olhos era feito de lápis preto. As bochechas estavam levemente coradas devido ao blush bronze e o gloss rosado contornava os lábios carnudos perfeitamente. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, com algumas mechas caindo, dando um charme displicente. Uma máscara branca com bordados prateados escondia-lhe o rosto parcialmente, deixando a pele a partir de seu nariz exposta.

Lene usava um vestido azul-claro de alcinhas (estilo tubinho), nele estavam desenhadas várias "estrelinhas" brancas, usava, marcando sua cintura, um cinto grosso preto. Em seu pulso direito repousava um bracelete negro, e em seu pescoço descançava uma fina corrente de prata. Usava _ankle boots_ pretos de salto. Em suas orelhas haviam duas argolas prateadas e finas. Suas unhas estavam coloridas de azul-claro e usava uma maquiagem leve. Uma sombra clara azul, com alguns brilhos brancos, um blush rosado em suas bochechas e um batom cor de boca. Usava também rímel e lápis de olho preto. Seus cabelos estavam com a metade presa ao lado da cabeça por uma presilha de strass, o outro lado estava solto deixando a franja cair pelo seu rosto. Sua máscara era prateada com alguns desenhos em preto nas bordas e cobria-lhe a metade superior do rosto.

Emme trajava um vestido tubinho xadrez em tons de rosa, com uma jaqueta jeans clara por cima. Em seus pés usava um par de saltos cinza-escuro. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de rosa claro e sua sombra começava no mesmo tom de rosa claro e ia escurecendo até virar cinza-escuro. Sua boca era colorida por um gloss transparente. Seus acessórios eram um par de argolas douradas com uma gargantilha dourada com alguns pequenos diamantes, estes quase imperceptíveis. Seus cabelos loiros estavam cascateando em cachos até o meio de suas costas. Usava uma máscara rosa claro com detalhes em dourado.

Alice estava com um short jeans escuro e uma blusa cinza com desenhos de espirais em preto. Usava uma jaqueta preta e um colar comprido prata com pedras brancas e pretas. Em seus pés calçava botas de cano médio pretas com salto. Também tinha dois brincos pretos e prata em suas orelhas. As unhas estavam pintadas de branco e a maquiagem era cinza claro e cinza escuro. Suas bochechas estavam com um leve blush cor de pêssego e seus lábios adornados com um batom rosa claro. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança embutida de lado. Sua máscara era cinza claro e tinha paetês mais escuros em seu contorno.

As quatro colocaram seus perfumes e desceram as escadas calmamente. Em seguida foram em direção à garagem onde Lily pegou seu carro, uma BMW vermelha, e elas foram para o colégio.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...**

As quatro meninas adentraram o salão causando com que todos os olhares fossem voltados para elas. Inclusive de um quarteto em especial. Após isso foram chegando o resto dos alunos e logo a festa estava cheia. Neste momento o diretor subiu ao palco.

- Bem vindos, caros alunos! Espero que estejam se divertindo! Agora, eu e meus queridos colegas professores elegemos as rainhas do baile e os reis. – Disse Dumbledore. – Eu irei dizendo os nomes e as pessoas vão subindo ao palco. Em primeiro lugar: Lílian Evans e James Potter. Em segundo: Marlene Mckinnon e Sirius Black. E empatados em terceiro: Emmeline Vance e Remus Lupin, e Alice Flynn e Frank Longbottom.

Após os oito receberem as premiações eles desceram do pequeno palco e foram para os jardins.

- E então... Estão muito bonitas. – Começou Pontas.

- Concordo plenamente! – Disse Sirius.

- Com certeza! – Falaram Frank e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

As quatro coraram em lisonjeio.

- Oh! Muito obrigada meninos! Digo em nome de todas que estão tão bonitos quanto nós ou mais! – Respondeu Lílian.

Os oito ficaram o resto da noite conversando amenidades, sendo que nesse meio tempo, nenhum dos quatro Marotos deixou de pensar o quão encantadoras estavam aquelas jovens.

**...Curiosidade e Beleza...  
><strong>

Os quatro meninos chegaram à casa e tacaram-se na cama sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa, logo caindo no sono. No meio da noite, James acordou e levantou-se indo ao banheiro, dentro deste tomou um banho enquanto lembrava em Lily e em sua beleza.

Saiu do banho e vestiu uma bermuda, logo indo em direção à cozinha. Chegando nesta pegou um copo de suco e puxou a folha com os planos. Estava cada vez mais difícil seguir com isso, conforme eles iam conversando com as garotas mais encantados ficavam. Afastou esses pensamentos com um meneio com a cabeça e pegou uma caneta.

_Plano_

_(...)_

_Qualidades e Defeitos:_

_Lílian Evans: Inteligência, Curiosidade, Beleza._

_Marlene Mckinnon: Inteligência, Curiosidade, Beleza._

_Emmeline Vance: Inteligência, Curiosidade, Beleza._

_Alice Flynn: Inteligência, Curiosidade, Beleza._

Ficou pensando naquelas quatro garotas, na ruiva em especial, porém não descobriu nada além do que eles já sabiam. Que elas eram regadas de inteligência, curiosidade e beleza.

**N/A: Galera! Desculpe-me o atraso para postar a fic! **

**Porém como vocês podem ver o capítulo está bem maior. **

**Eu sinto muito por isso, é que foi aniversário da minha mãe dia 6 (ontem), então eu tive que correr hoje para fazer o capítulo e postar. Porque eu meio que tinha me esquecido de postar. Hehehe. Maus. O_O Carinha encabulada...**

**As roupas das meninas nesse capítulo estão no meu perfil. Eu que desenhei. *_* Sinto muito se vocês acharem que eu desenho mau ou que minhas combinações são ruins. Ah! A foto está em preto e branco nos desenhos porque eu não tinha lápis de cor. Sorry!**

**Beijooooooos à todos,**

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**


	9. Decisões, Convites e Fugas

**Decisões e Convites**

Passou-se um tempo e os meninos foram ficando cada vez mais próximos das quatro garotas. Aos poucos a confiança delas foi sendo conquistada e logo eles eram considerados melhores amigos. E elas se apaixonaram por eles. E eles, mesmo que negassem, fizeram o mesmo.

Além disso, eles descobriram o motivo de elas terem de ser mortas. Eles acharam os papéis com as fotos e provas, além de anotações sobre o assassinato de um importante advogado. E isso, deixou os em dúvida de o porquê de aquilo não ter sido entregue à polícia. E eles esqueceram aquilo.

E então, chegou a hora da verdade.

**...Decisões e Convites...**

No dia seguinte, os quatro meninos levantaram preguiçosamente. Na cozinha, eles começaram uma conversa.

- Então? Vamos observá-las mais ou vamos logo partir para a ação? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Ação. – Respondeu James. – Não temos mais muito tempo. Voldemort deve estar ficando irritado.

- É mesmo. – Concordou Remus. – Mas, qual vai ser o plano?

- Sei lá. – Retrucou Frank. – Os criativos do grupo são o Pontas e o Almofadinhas.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Falou James com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Eu acho que estamos pensando o mesmo, querido Pontas. – Sorriu Sirius.

- Também acho, Almofadinhas, meu caro. – Concordou James.

- O plano é: Vamos... – E então, Sirius e James começaram a explicar o plano.

**...Decisões e Convites...**

- Olá meninas! – Lily, Lene, Emme e Lice ouviram as conhecidas vozes muito perto delas.

- Meninos! Que bom vê-los. – Exclamou Lílian. E as outras meninas confirmaram.

- Nós queríamos convidá-las para irem lá em casa esta noite. – Sugeriu James.

- Ah... Claro! – Concordou Lene. Obtendo também a confirmação das outras.

E o dia passou-se. Até que finalmente, chegou a noite.

**...Decisões e Convites...**

James, Sirius, Remus e Frank haviam preparado tudo. Os quatro estavam armados e escondidos atrás da porta quando elas chegaram.

- Alô? Tem alguém em casa? – Perguntou Lily timidamente enquanto entrava na casa.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. As quatro meninas foram lançadas contra os corpos dos rapazes e a porta foi de encontro à parede, rebatendo e fechando com um estrondo.

- Hum! Hum! – Lutavam as quatro.

- Quietinhas. – Pediu Frank. E eles jogaram as quatro no sofá apontando as armas para elas.

- Eu não acredito nisso... Eu... – Começou Emmeline.

- Calada! – Ordenou Remus.

- Me mate. Atire! – Falou Lily.

Os quatro miraram, cada um em uma das jovens. As quatro fecharam os olhos e então um som alto de estouro foi ouvido, e um grito alto foi emitido antes de três corpos irem ao chão.

- Ah! O que vocês fizeram! – Desesperou-se Lily.

Marlene, Emmeline e Alice, gemendo, começaram a se levantar com a ajuda de, respectivamente, Sirius Remus e Frank.

- Ahn? Mas, o quê...? – Murmurou Lily confusa.

Então ela notou que James não estava na sala. No momento que realizou isso, eles voltou da cozinha com uma faca na mão.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Marlene, enquanto seu braço era enrolado em uma bandagem como o das outras duas meninas feridas.

James não respondeu apenas pegou o braço de Lílian, e rapidamente fez um corte que imediatamente começou a sangrar, manchando o sofá.

Então ele começou à explicar:

- Vocês deverão fugir. Fomos contratados para matá-las, mas... Não conseguimos fazê-lo. O sangue é para eles pensarem que nós matamos vocês e demos um sumiço nos corpos.

- Por que vocês estão nos ajudando? – Perguntou Alice.

- Por que nós acabamos... Apaixonando-nos por vocês. – Respondeu Sirius em um murmúrio.

Neste instante quatro corpos foram lançados contra outros quatro. E em segundos os oito estavam beijando-se. Sirius e Marlene, Remus e Emmeline, Frank e Alice. E James e Lílian. Os lábios cálidos e doces de Lílian, contra os frios e amargos de James. Uma mistura de sensações inebriante. Mas, que foi quebrada.

- Vão! Não temos muito tempo! – Pediu James, mesmo que contrariado.

E então elas partiram. Para se encontrarem com eles um dia, talvez. Se nessa vida ou em outra. Não importava. Até lá... Elas nunca esqueceriam suas paixões proibidas.

E nem o fariam eles.

**N/a: Gente... Eu voltei! **

**v**

**Bom, este foi o último capítulo e agora só faltam os epílogos. Eu vou escrever um triste e um feliz. Aí vocês escolhem o que preferem. **

**Agora... Os agradecimentos:**

**Eu agradeço muito às pessoas que leram essa fic. E um agradecimento especial à:**

_**Mila Pink**_

_**Licia**_

_**AnneBlackPotter**_

_**Tatah Evans Potter**_

_**Leticia Malfoy Potter**_

_**Biaa Black Potter**_

_**Kaahl**_

**Pelas reviews que me mandaram. Obrigada à todos!**

**Beijos,**

**Di-Lua Black Snape. **


	10. Epílogo Feliz

**Epílogo Feliz**

Lily olhou-se no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam loiros e os olhos acinzentados devido às lentes de contato. Haviam passado vários anos desde que ela e suas amigas haviam saído de Londres. Agora as quatro viviam disfarçadas como primas francesas. Ouviu-se um barulho. Lily voltou-se para a rua a tempo de ver um vulto com cabelos arrepiados, cabelos conhecidos.

- Impossível. – Murmurou.

Lílian saiu correndo porta afora sem se importar de avisar à suas amigas aonde ia. Notou que o vulto virou em uma esquina e o seguiu. Ao virar, porém, viu-se aparentemente sozinha em um beco sem saída. Achou que estava enlouquecendo, até ouvir uma voz familiar falar atrás dela.

- E então? Você vem sempre aqui?

Lily virou-se em direção à voz tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou. Ao ver o rapaz, arremessou seu corpo em cima dele.

- Ah! James! Achei que nunca mais fosse revê-lo. – Murmurou contra o peito do menino que soltou uma risadinha baixa.

- Pois é. Não se livrou de mim assim tão fácil. Eu e os meninos viemos para a França na esperança de encontrar-lhes.

Lily olhou para ele e disse:

- Sabe onde eu moro. Vá lá esta noite com eles.

James sorriu e concordou deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

-x-

Já era noite e Lílian esperava ansiosamente na sala de sua mansão junto com suas "primas". Ouviram a campainha tocar e Lily foi até a porta após murmurar um "eu atendo" para suas amigas.

- Poderíamos falar com as Srtªs. Delacour? – Perguntou um dos encapuzados.

Lily apenas saiu da frente dando passagem. Ao entrarem na sala eles abaixaram os capuzes e as outras três meninas deram gritinhos de alegria. Enquanto Marlene murmurava "Não acredito que estão aqui...".

Lily convidou-os a se sentarem e logo em seguida perguntou:

- E agora? O que aconteceu com... Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Ele se suicidou ano passado. Ninguém sabe o porquê. – Quem respondeu foi Remus.

- Ele era louco. Só isso já era um motivo. – Rebateu Emmeline.

- O que importa é que agora podemos ser felizes. – Falou Alice.

Assim que ela disse isso os Marotos ajoelharam-se, (James em frente à Lílian, Sirius em frente à Marlene, Remus em frente à Emmeline e Frank à Alice) e disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto mostravam cada um o respectivo anel de noivado:

- Quer se casar comigo?

Quanto à resposta... Bom, digamos que os casamentos foram lindos. Lily e James tiveram um lindo filho chamado Harry. Alice e Frank batizaram seu filho de Neville. Emmeline e Remus tiveram uma doce menininha camada Louise e Marlene e Sirius esperavam por sue primeiro filho, uma menininha que teria o nome de Lyra.

É eles tiveram seu final feliz apesar de tudo. Eles foram felizes apesar de ser uma **Paixão Proibida.**

**N/A: Gente acabou! Vou ficar triste de me despedir de vocês amados leitores. Desculpe a todos pelas demoras para postar, pelos capítulos péssimos... Falando em péssimos desculpas a todos se não gostarem do final. Beijooooooooooooooos no coração de vocês Potterianos assíduos. **

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**


	11. Epílogo Triste

**Epílogo Triste**

Haviam passado vários anos desde que Lílian, Marlene, Emmeline e Alice haviam partido de Londres. Desde então elas não tinham notícias de ninguém que elas haviam deixado para trás, muito menos dos... Marotos.

Três meninas estavam na sala naquela manhã fria e cinzenta. Emmeline, Marlene e Alice estavam esperando pela chegada de Lily com o jornal, todos os dias uma delas comprava o "Profeta Diário" para ver se saia alguma notícia deles. Os quatro garotos por quem elas haviam se apaixonado.

De repente, a porta abriu-se com um estrondo, ao olharem para lá conseguiram ver Lílian chorando.

-Lily! O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Alice enquanto as três tentavam sentar Lily no sofá. Lily respondeu a esta frase apenas estendendo o braço onde estava o jornal.

Alice abriu o mesmo e começou a ler a notícia: (N/A: Eu recomendo que vocês leiam a notícia senão a história vai ficar incompleta.)

_Assassinos Mortais ou Assassinos Mortos?_

_ 'Nesta tarde de quarta-feira, foram encontrados os corpos dos quatro assassinos mais fatais de Londres. Os Marotos. Descobrimos na cena do crime suas reais identidades. O líder do grupo, James Potter, aparentemente, morreu com um tiro no peito. Já os outros três, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Frank Longbottom, morreram a partir de tiros nos braços, o que acarretou a perda de sangue, e então à morte._

_ Não foi descoberto o responsável por tal feito, porém estamos à procura do mesmo._

As quatro garotas entreolharam-se. As lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de cada uma delas. E elas viveram, durante anos, elas viveram. Não plenamente felizes. Mas viveram. E um dia, anos e anos depois, alguns assassinos entraram pela porta da frente da casa delas. Os Comensais da Morte. Os servidores de Voldemort. E então...

Um tiro soou.

E Lily foi ao chão, atingida por um tiro no coração, e a morte a levou. Um sorriso doce e ansioso a enfeitar o seu rosto.

Outro tiro fez-se presente.

Lene caiu, um tiro na cabeça tirou sua vida. Um leve curvar em seus lábios rosados era perceptível.

Mais dois tiros.

Emme e Lice perderam a vida, por tiros no pescoço. As duas com os olhos brilhantes por antecipação.

Os Comensais saíram pela porta da frente. O síndico acharia seus corpos no dia seguinte quando fosse cobrar o aluguel. O jornaleiro esperaria por horas e horas, mas nunca mais venderia a elas seu jornal. E elas? Elas esperariam junto de suas paixões. Pois eles estariam juntos, não importa se na vida ou na morte.

E principalmente, não importa se for uma... **Paixão Proibida **por seus **Queridos Assassinos.** Ou suas queridas vítimas.

**N/A: Gente acabou! Vou ficar triste de me despedir de vocês amados leitores. Desculpe a todos pelas demoras para postar, pelos capítulos péssimos... Falando em péssimos desculpas a todos se não gostarem do final. Beijooooooooooooooos no coração de vocês Potterianos assíduos. **

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**

**Ps: Eu sei que está igual o que eu escrevi aqui em baixo ao do epílogo feliz, mas é que eu postei para cada um ler o que preferir. Então se você leu os dois, foi maus pelo final. E obrigada por não ter ficado sem paciência de ler. Isso quer dizer que eu não sou tão má escritora assim. Beijoooooooos queridos (as).**


End file.
